spirted away
by rosepetels
Summary: Bakura's back and brings yugi to the sprit world also know as heaven but soon Bakura did something awfull to Yugi and as soon Atem's finds out Atem takes care of yugi and plans to stop bakura and bring bakura back to hell.But love transform when yugi and atem get to kown eatchother a little better will one of them say I love you. LEMON/PUZZLESHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

ME:IH EVERYONE IT'S ME.

AI:OW stop yelling.

ME:Sorry ai i'm just happy.

AI:About?

ME:About my new fanfic.

AI:OH cool.

ME:YEP please en...

AI:WAIT.

ME:WHAT.

AI:What season does this take place.

ME:Well not really a season but this is during when Atem left and it was year when he left.

AI:Oh sorry.

ME:It's ok please enjoy.

CHATER 1 DAY OF EMJOYEMT

It was the last day of school and yugi was looking out the window.

"Yo yug the teach talking to ya."joey said.

"Huh oh um sorry."yugi said

"It alright but you need..."the teacher was cut off.

The bell rang and everyone yelled of enjoyment.

"Yugi come on get your things" Ai said

(A/N incase your wondering why ai enma in the story from hell girl well read my others fics to make sense)

"Oh yugi."the good bakura came to yugi.

"Can you meet at the docks alone"bakura said

"Sure but why alone" while packing his things.

"Bcause it's a secret and your someone who can keep that secret." bakura said.

"Well alright."yugi said.

When yugi left Ai left something so she went to go get it but found out yugi left something as well.

"Huh I guess yugi forgot his book wait did'nt he went to the docks."ai said to herself.

Yugi was waiting for bakura thats when bakura came.

"Hey yugi sorry i'm late me and my dad were fighting when I saw him."bakura said in a sad tone.

"Oh it's ok bakura I hope things worked out."yugi said

"Oh yeah things worked out."bakura said.

"HEY YUGI."ai came with friends even marik.

"Oh ih guys." Yugi said

"What are you guys doing here?"Bakura said.

"You le..."ai was cut off.

"Hey guys."ANOTHER BAKURA CAME.

"WHAT THE HELL."ai said.

"HUH WHAT."yugi And everyone said.

"."bakura said well taking off his disguiess.

It was zorc well his human form at lest.

"BAKURA NO FILPEN WAY" everyone said.

Bakura graped yugi

"If any of you get near me i'll kill him."bakura said.

He opened a portel and threwed yugi inside.

"YUGI" ai said.

Bakura went in the portel then the portel dissperd.

Ai try to grap bakura but it was to late he was gone so was yugi.

(2 HOURS LATER)

"Huh what?"yugi said.

He was in a dark yet little light room he had no jackit and he had chains on his wrest.

"Huh what the heck"yugi said

"Oh hello yugi."bakura said when he came to yugi.

"B-BA-BAKURA."yugi screamed.

ME:Hope you my little friends enjoyed now excuse me i'm going to my emo coner.

AI:right please review


	2. Chapter 2

ME:So chapter 2.

AI:Cool.

ME:SO lets get it started.

CHAPTER 2:PLAN TO ESCAPE.

Yugi strugeld to escape.

"It's no use yugi those chains are tough trust me I should know"bakura said.

"WH-WHERE AM I"yugi yelled.

"In the sprit world of cousre."Bakura said

"Wait am I dead."yugi said

"What OH NO NO NO NO not your dead I mean didn't Ai teach you how to see those little blue butterflys next to a person to see there dead?"Bakura said.

"Hmm oh yeah I remeber now"yugi said.

He closed his eyes and chants some words then he opened to see a dark evil butterfly next to bakura.

"Well I see a butterfly but it's not so friendly"Yugi said while his eyes narrowed.

"So yugi can you see your butterfly?"Bakura said

Yugi look to the right nothing then his left nothing.

"Nope"yugi said

"Well then make your self at home."bakura said

Bakura left.

'_How am I gonna feel at home when i'm in chains.'_

Yugi had noting that bakura left his knfie.

'_Hey I can use this to cut the chains.'_

He use his feet to get the knfie he got it.

"All right."yugi said to himself.

He then use his legs to get the other side keep in noting that he's not useing the sharp end.

He then got the knife in his month.

And started cutting the chains on the left.

"HEY YUGI HAVE YOU SEEN MY KNFIE"Bakura yelled well walking back to the room where yugi is.

'Oh no'

Yugi rush on cutting at least one chain.

Bakura came to the room.

"You didn't answear me"Bakura said.

Yugi was just sitting there looking at nothing.

"Hello yugi"bakura said.

"Huh oh sorry when i'm broed I tend to day dream"yugi said in a lying tone.

"Hmm ok lunch in 10 min"bakura said then left.

But guess what he didn't noting that one of the chains is cut off.

"Good thing he has no brain like ai said"yugi said.

He started cutting the other chain.

"Here's your lunch"Bakura said.

Yugi was able to cut the chain and bakura bakura saw yugi standing up.

"YOU BRAT"Bakura yelled.

Yugi just had to run and ran past bakura.

"NO MY REVEAGE GRAUDS GET HIM"bakura yelled.

Yugi saw a door that was near him.

Yugi went outside of kawalna.

"Hey there he is"One graud said.

"Well of course he is it's near his room."bakura said.

"Well excuse me for being so poiting out" the granud yelled.

"If you were still alive I could cut your head off"Bakura.

"Um if you don't mind can I go"Yugi said.

"YES things are going to get ulgy."bakura said.

"Great"yugi said then ran.

"Wait you let him escape"The graund said.

"WHAT"bakura yelled then look to his left to see he did.

""Bakura said

"If you need me i'll be in my emo coner and go get him then go to your emo coners k"bakura said.

ME:wow bakura really dump.

AI:Yeah it makes me happy.

ME:PLease review or ai enma will will um... crap what do I say.

AI:Or ai enma will eat your lungs then use your brain as a plate and use your guts has ropes and...

ME:OK I heard enogh sheesh you and I gotta stop watching elfen lied.

AI:Agreed.

ME:PLease review.


	3. Chapter 3

AI:FINALLY CHAPTER 3 thank gosh.

ME:Sorry about the wait now on with th

AI:WAIT THERE SOMETHING YOU FORGOT TO TELL THE READERS.

ME:Oh right thanks ai anyway there MIGHT be a lemon MIGHT but not sure yet if you have no idea what a lemon is it's sex for boys boyxboy malexmale you know.

AI:ONE MORE THING the story will be on hold sometimes cus rose can't think without knowing school coming and can't think without food.

ME:sorry now on with the story.

Chapter 3:item's of 1

Yugi was walking around then he feelt a drop of water he look up clounds were no longer white they were gray.

"Oh no where do I go"yugi said he was in a dersert putting his hand on his chin he then saw a cave.

"I guess this will do"yugi said he went inside the cave and some things peaple left behind.

yugi yawned he was tried.

"I need to rest"yugi said layed down and fell alsleep.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"Not the best sleep but better then nothing hey maybe I should go to atem and tell him that bakura back and maybe he'll be happy to see me"yugi was happy and then"GKA WHAT AM I SAYING IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING ...or do I?".

(FEW HOURS LATER)

Yugi was in a village some peaple were stairing at him and then yugi started to get hungrey.

"Hello can I help you"A young women talked to yugi.

"Um... i'm sorry I don't have any money"yugi said.

"It's ok here"the women gave him a apple.

"Are you sure"yugi said.

"Yes"the women said.

"Thank you so much"Yugi said with a simle.

"Your welcome hey whats your name"the women ask.

"Oh,it's yugi"yugi awswerd.

"Well hello yugi i'm aki"Aki said.

"Well I gotta go bye aki thanks again"yugi said

Aki just waved goodbye.

A few minutes of walking and yugi saw atem's castle.

"This is where atem is ,please be here"yugi said he felt like knocking the door it open to see a fat gard.

"What"The gard ask.

"May I see atem"yugi ask.

"No"the gard said.

"Why"he ask.

"The pharoh is busy planing a party thats happing tommrow"the gard said.

"Can I please see him"yugi beg.

"NO KID HIS BUSY NOW GO AWAY"the gard yelled then shut the door.

"Oh great what do I do"yugi ask himself.

it was dark and yugi was walking around.

"What do I do I can't get to atem"yugi said then something pulled his hair "OW OW OW"bakura was pulling his hair in such a painful way.

"B-BAKURA BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW I BE HERE"yugi ask.

"I had some help"he said when someone came out of the shawdows to revile aki.

"AKI HELP"yugi yelled.

"I'm sorry yugi but I work for bakura"aki said with frownd.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU"yugi yelled

"I'm sorry yugi"aki frownd then turned to bakura"ALRIGHT I TOLD YOU WHERE YUGI WAS NOW LET MY HUSBEND OUT OF THE SHADOW RALM"aki yelled.

"Hmmm NAAA he'll stay and your joining him."bakura said.

"WHA-"aki then saw a giant purple shawdow behinde her then was sucking her in.

"NO,OH RA NO NO NO PLEASE NOOOOOOO"aki was sucked in and was gone like that.

"Oh my gosh"yugi said terrfied.

"NOW THEN I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN WE GET TO KAWLNA"bakura said.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Yugi was in stroger chains and were very tight.

"Man I wish Aki didn't have to go I mean she only did it to save her love one so I don't hate her"yugi said to himself.

"I see your awake"Bakura said who was holding 2 dangers,a whip,hammer,and a buket what look like smoke was coming out after seeing these items yugi had fear in his eyes.

"What-what are you going to do"yugi said in a scared tone.

Bakura came closer to the young one and put down the items expect 2 the 2 dangers.

"Well you see yugi I don't like the pharoh and you the you the most because you were he's weakness and were going somewhere tonight,now brace yourself this is going to hurt you more then me oh how am I kidding I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS"bakura raise one danger in one of the plams of yugi and then...stab his plam deep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"yugi screamed and crying from the pain.

"DOES THIS HURT"bakura asked while stabing yugi on the plam and kept going and going while yugi was crying and screaming until the wound was so great that it went through yugi plam blood was pouring out badliy yugi painting badily as well.

"Time for the other hand"bakura said now yugi was even more scared.

Bakura then started stabing yugi other plam yugi was crying and bleeding and screaming bakura kept stabing until the danger was through is plam keep in mine he's keeping the dangers in his plams until tonight"Oh Ra please Bakura stop"yugi pleaded.

"Oh were just getting started yugi"Bakura then went to his bakect and his hammer he brag them to yugi and open the becket to revile coal with 4 large nails.

"Oh ra no"yugi pleaded.

"Too bad Yugi"barkura said with a smrik on his face he then grib the hammer and getting on nail and put it on yugi's wrist bakura raised his hand with the hammer with brutel force smash the nail with the hammer blood was spriting put yugi was in deep pain.

"STOP BAKURA STOP PLEASE"yugi pled.

But it was to late the nail went through yugi wrist bakura simled.

"Atem please help atem please come and stop this mad man"yugi whisperd.

After Bakura heard those words he gave yugi a good slap to the face.

"Don't ever say that-that name you hear me"bakura said."For saying those words i think there more to be done"bakura said with a smirk.

ME:So what did you think and its longer.

AI:It was ok but let the readers tell you.

ME:Right anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

ME:HOLY CRAP I DIDN'T UPDATE UNTIL NOW DAMN I'M STUPID.

Me:Well let the fic begin.

Chapter 4:Items of fear part 2.

Bakura pick up another nail and put it on the middle of yugi's uper arm  
"Oh ra NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Yugi scream then bakura still having the hammer on his hand rise it and smash it on the nail the nail was tearing up some skin while burning it to considering it was in hot coal and yugi cryed in pain oh ra how much it hurt bakura was enjoying his nail went thourth yugi's arm yugi arm,wrist and hand became numb.

"What's the matter yugi has your arm became numb then lets try thr other arm."Bakura said with a smrik.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO *SOBS*I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP I CAN'T STAND IT."YUGI yelled.

"Nah"that was all bakura said.

Bakura grab another nail and put it on yugi's wrist and smash his hammer with great force and Yugi cried in pain the pain yugi just wanted to die just to stop the pain but he kept on fighting soon bakura was done with the nail through the wrist but grab the last nail

(A/N YUGI:Are you trying to kill me? ME:No just like seeing are readers feel sorry for you. YUGI:Why do I have to be stuck with you?)

After Bakura put nails on his wrists and uper arms they became yugi's new chains.

"I like you yugi your giving me pleasure seeing you like this"Bakura lift up yugi's head with tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'll Do any...thing ju-just stop"Yugi sob

"Oh don't worry Yugi you need to lighten up a bit"Bakura smirk.

"I'll be back with lunch"bakura smirk.

Yugi was wondering what he ment by Lunch but Yugi was in to munch pain to even think.

All yugi could do was think of his friends/Guys I miss you Ai I miss you/

Yugi remeber the frist day when the hell girl met the others.

Yami was still balming himself that yugi's soul was taken but thabkfully Ai help them get yugi back.

/Joey I miss you/

/Tea I miss you/

/Tristen I miss you/

/Duke,grandpa,ryo everyone./

Bakura then return with lunch he had a plate with a towel on it Yugi was wondering what it was.

"Here you go"Bakura removed the towel to revile a tonghe.

Yugi eyes showed horror thinking of is he really going to eat the tonghe.

"Eat up"Bakura smrik.

'Help me someone please I knew bakura was evil but to go this far someone help'Yugi thought then screamed.

"ATEM WHERE ARE YOU ATEM HELP ME ATEM YAMI PHARAOH HELP ME"Yugi was turning his head until bakura slap him.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BITCH"Bakura grab a fork that was on the plate and stab the tonghe the tonghe was stuck on the fork Bakura had anger in his eyes showed anger almost like a demons.

"Oh ra please no"Yugi pleded.

Bakura grab yugi's jaw line forceing him to open his mouth Yugi tried hard to fight back but lost when bakura punch Yugi's stomach.

Yugi's mouth open to scream but instead bakura force the tonghe inside Yugi's mouth Yugi bit on the tonghe as soon bakura saw yugi had the whole tonghe in his mouth yugi closed his mouth his cheeks expand from the tonghe feeling how disgusting on his own tonghe and almost sallowing the tounghe Yugi's face turned green then throwed up with the tonghe coming out of his mouth with vomit dripping out on the side of his mouth.

Yugi was panting from the amount of vomit came out then he sweared he saw the tonghe twich yugi's eyes were wide from wondering was it even a tonghe.

"Didn't like your food"Bakura ask.

Yugi was panting still from the vomit trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

"I guess you didn't like it shame it was made just for you"Bakura smrik.

Yugi look up at bakura still trying to recover from the vomit.

"I guess your wondering where this tonghe came from well it's from that Aki girl all I did was to get in the shadow ralm let her out of the shadow ralm and grab my favorite knfie and cut her tonghe out"Bakura chuckle.

'Someone save me'Yugi thought.

"Well now I guess that was a little munch of me but thanks to you I could not have been sent to hell when I died thanks to you and the pharaoh when I was destroyed when I WAS still zork but now I'm back and now you'll pay"Bakura chuckle with thoughts of what he could do to the young boy who was now Tramatized.

'HELP'Yugi thought.

Yugi at this ponit could only cry from the amout of torment he was getting thinking will he be saved.

"Well now Yugi i'll be back for tonight don't worry it's only 4 hours until I get back so for now enjoy your stay and stay alive"Bakura was talking about the amout if blood yugi lost when bakura stab his plams and nailed his wrist and upper arm.

Bakura then left yugi crying ,scared and tramatized.

"AT*hic*em please he*hic*lp me I'm sacred *hic*help"Yugi cried and cried stilling wishing atem would save him.

**4 HOURS LATER.**

Yugi had cried so munch he didn't know it became dark.

"I'm back"Yugi's eyes shot open then look up to see bakura holding a scabel.

"Oh ra"Yugi sob.

Bakura srimk when he left up yugi's shirt Yugi was just in terror of what might happen.

"Don't worry I won't cut you open it's just gonna be a small cut."Bakura left up yugi's shirt over yugi's head.

"Ple...ase no"Yugi beg.

Bakura out the scabel between the collor bones and made a tiny slace so it couldn't open yugi so instead he made a cut down to the middle of yugi's stomach yugi could only watch in horror a little happy that bakura didn't open him up but still scared.

"Now then"Bakura grab something near the backit of coal still hot bakura grab the whip.

Yugi was starting to understand why Bakura cut him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAH"Bakura langhe then rised the whip then strike down with his whip across yugi's cut and yugi scream in pain hoping the pain would end.

Bakura kept on whipping yugi to the ponit scars were all over yugi's chest and stomche most of them were near or across yugi's cut and scars on scars.

Yugi cried and cried from the pain oh ra it hurt so much he just wanted to die just to stop the pain.

"Oh were far from over yugi."bakura said.

Then grab the dangers that were still in yugi's plams and rip them out like they were nothing Yugi's arm was to numb for him to feel but an after shock kick in then "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Yugi scream.

Bakura then rip out the other danger and nails living yugi bleeding crying on the cold floor.

Bakura then grab yugi's hair pulling yugi to a poll yugi was in to munch pain to do anything bakura let go of yugi's hair then went over to the backit of coal and whip grabing the backit and whip.

"Help-he-help me*HIC*I don't want to *HIC*suffer"Yugi sob.

Bakura then left up yugi's shirt Yugi's eyes were filled with terror he turned his head back to see bakura holding the whip ready to whip yugi again bakura smrik and whip yugi's back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Yugi scream.

Bakura kept on whipping yugi's back turning skin yugi could only scream.

After what seem forever bakura finally stop whipping yugi it was a mircle yugi was still alive considering the amout of blood yugi lost.

Bakura thought of one more thing to do to yugi.

Bakura open the backit of coal and pick a coal still very hot bakura but bakura was dead so this could not hurt him.

Yugi turned around then something hit his back hard and hot it was burning up his skin his skin almost seemed cook.

Yugi turned around his head and saw bakura pressing his back with the coal.

"AHHHHH BAKURA STOP PLEASE PLEASE RA STOP HIM"Yugi screamed.

Bakura stop after that he smrik then put yugi's shirt down and left yugi tried his best to stand but ended up falling.

Bakura came back with a white towel and chains.

Yugi at this ponit couldn't say a word from his suffering.

Yugi tried to speak but couldn't say a word nothing came out of his mouth but sobs.

Bakura then chained yugi's hands pulling them making yugi get up more like forceing yugi to stand then bakura wrap around the towel on yugi's mouth tieing the towel on the back so now yugi could no longer speak but muffle.

A hitchmen came in the room and told bakura the hourses were ready.

Yugi could only wonder what would happen.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

Yugi was being pulled and walking next to a hourse ready to pass out.

"There it is the pharaoh's palace."Bakura chuclke.

Yugi could see the palace then all he could see was darkness then passed out.

But all of a sudden his back hurt like hell after hearing a snap and pain was on his back his eyes shot open seeing everything clearly.

"Were not there Yugi"Bakura whisperd.

**AT THE PALACE.**

A party was being held by our favorite pharaoh King Atem.

But something was wrong he look bored he put his plam to his cheek while his elbow rested on the arms of the thrown.

A best friend of atem's came over seeing him bored her name waas mana.

"My pharaoh whats wrong"Mana ask.

Atem then looked confused considering he was only day dreaming then look at mana and said."Is something wrong"Atem ask.

"Are you thinking about yugi again"Mana ask.

"Yeah I miss him"Atem whisperd.

"I see but look at the bright side he's happy now and soon may be happir in the future"Mana said.**(A/N MANA YOU ARE SO WRONG ABOUT THAT)**

Atem nodded in agreement and look at the gaurds whispering then left to the bitg giant door where atem started to worry then just tried to stay clam.

"Prist seth may I as-"Atem was cut off when he heard one of the gaurds returning trying to get to atem but an anrow stop the gaurd on the shoulder peaple started screaming trying to get away from the sceane even though no one can die considering there all dead.

"WHAT THE-"Atem was worried then look up with shock eyes everying there had shock eyes to see bakura.

"BAKURA"Atem yelled then everyone started to whisper.

"WHAT'S WRONG PHARAOH"Bakura yelled considering he was still near the door but the the shadows coverd everything behide bakura.

"BAKURA BUT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE IN HELL"Seth yelled.

"Relax I only came here for a few things but may i ask someone something"Bakura ask.

"What is it that you want to ask"Shada ask.

"Can someone from the living survive in heaven"Bakura ask.

"Well thats a odd but yes we have the food the air the water everything"Shada said.

"Why do you ask"Atem ask.

"No reason but pharaoh I have something of yours and I bet you might want it back"Bakura said.

Atem thought for a momnet then finally saw the chain that bakura was holding to the ponit were the chain was in the shadows again atem thought then thought it was a trick"Bakura what ever it is I do not care"Atem stand up.

"Not even FOR HIM"Bakura pulled the chain to revile yugi coverd in blood scared scrying yugi landed on the floor looking up to see atem.

Atem and Mana were shock then atem yelled.

"YUGI"

"HAHAHAHAHA now do you want HIM back"Bakura ask.

TBC.

ME:It's really late now but review and should I write more?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Crying of trauma.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA now do you want HIM back"Bakura ask.

Everyone was in shock Mana and Atem were just in much shock as everyone.

Yugi look at yami crying hopeing to be saved.

"What's wrong pharaoh surpirse"Bakura said"You know I always have a back-up plan"

Atem walk to Bakura so he could get a batter look at yugi but bakura pulled up Yugi by the chain then let go before yugi could fall bakura grab yugi's hair painfully.

"Make another step and I'll cut his throat"Bakura then pulled out a knife just an inch from yugi's look at the knfie and started to cry with terror and everyone in the room had shock eyes.

"YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE"Shada yelled.

"And bingo was his name o"Bakura joked.

Atem was now just tick off."BAKURA LET HIM GO"Atem yelled.

"Ah did I break a nerve"Bakura joked.

"Your starting to tick me Bakura .GO."Atem agrued.

"You know what I feel gererous here you can have him."Bakura put away hig knfie and throwed yugi on the making yugi roll Atem ran over to yugi picking him gentley but yugi closed his eyes from crying.

"Yugi are you okay"Atem ask then "What"Atem saw yugi's wounds knowing why his was in pain atem could tell before from the way he was shaking and the fact there was to much blood on the poor thing.

Atem just had anger in his eyes and turned to bakura and yelled."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM BAKURA".

Bakura didn't say anything but rise his arm to see his golden duel disk"DIABOUND COME FORTH"Bakura yelled with a smrik.

While Atem was removing the chains and towel Yugi stilled cried Atem was comferting him then saw Diabound form 1.

"Oh no"Atem stated**(A/N OH YEAH ) (Sorry had to do that)**

Atem help Yugi left him up steady.

"DIABOUND ATTACK THE PHARAOH"Bakura yelled then Diabound snack part of his body was about to bite the pharaoh so Atem pushed Yugi out of the way.

...No one heard a sound but the sound of bone breaking blood not only coverd the walls but coverd half of Yugi's body yugi was was bit diabound still holding his grip on Yugi Atem was shock he thought he was going to get bit Yugi tried to put his hands on diabound mouth trying to pull diabound off but diabound was too strong.

Diabound just had his grip tighter and tighter to the ponit where blood sqirted out of yugi's new wounds."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H"

"BAKURA LET HIM GO"atem yelled.

"But of course. DIABOUND YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"Bakura yelled.

Diabound throwed yugi aganst the other side of the room letting yugi go but yugi not only saliva come out of his mouth but blood as well.

Yugi fell it seem like forever but he was now only in inch away from his head hitting the groud but felt a soft touch on his head.

Yugi open his eyes from pain but to much blood got in his eyes making everything he see black and red.

"Yugi hold on"Atem ask but the only thing yugi could hear was a muffle blood got in his ears making things hard to hear and see 'Atem help I can't see I can't hear well please help someone save me'Yugi thought then closed his eyes from being so tired he just felt so sleepy'Help I can't move help me'Yugi thought then everything turned black nothing more yugi was in a deep sleep.

Birds were chirping the sun was shining it was not at all cloudy it seemed like a nice hot sunny day in heaven but peaple were still asleep but someone woke up a boy named yugi.

He flutterd his eyes gently shaking off the tireness his eyes were half open but still look tired"Wow that was a really weird dream"Yugi whisperd then saw the roof of his home or what he thought was home"Wait a sec this isn't my house"Yugi look over to his side and saw a tan man sleeping on his knees on the floor holding his hand with care the man look almost like him his name was Atem.

Atem flutterd his eyes open then look at yugi yugi was still lying down on the bed then atem's eyes shot open and said"Yugi your awake."

Yugi stood up to fast "Atem"Yugi could now only feel pain from chest to shoulder.

Atem saw this and stand up hold yugi gently "Easy yugi easy you got pretty bad wounds"Atem whisperd lying yugi down where yugi felt less pain Yugi look down and his eyes showed shock he had banages from plams to wrist wrist to upper arms banaged from stomach to chest chest to one of yugi's shoulders.

"What happen"Yugi ask then remembered everything that happen last night.

"Oh right"Yugi whisperd though he sounded like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry yugi"Atem said.

"No you have nothing to say sorry for"Yugi whisperd.

"YES I DO"Atem shouted almost scaring the young boy.

"Sorry I didn't meant to scare it's just that"Atem was telling yugi everything that had happen last night.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Yugi hold on"Atem said then isis and seth ran to the pharaoh"My pharaoh well take care of him"isis said seth pick up the bloody boy bridel style "You take care of bakura"Seth said then isis and seth ran to atem's room atem look down to his hands coverd in blood then he just look tick off he turned arounf diabound was gone and so was bakura "MEN GET MY HOSRE"Atem yelled gaurds ran to get his horse.

Soon ATem was riding his mare named Luna**(A/N MIGHT AS WELL GIVE THE HORSE A MLP NAME RIGHT BRO HOOF FOR ALL (\ )**

Atem was just tick off everyone knows to never and I mean NEVER tick atem off atem was following bakura as soon as he found him he was near a cilff.

Bakura stop his horse as soon there was no more roud.

"Bakura tell me why and how did you bring yugi here"Atem ask.

Bakura just smriked"That's something you need to find out on your own"

"Then why arn't you in hell"Atem ask.

"Again on your own"Bakura said "Yugi's doesn't kown why or how too but want to hear something"

"What is it"Atem ask.

"Yugi thought you were coming to his rescue and kept on whining you were gonna to stop me from his suffering but you never showed up." Bakura chuckle.

Atem had shock eyes hearing this he rememberd he was once yugi's protecter but now.

"What a bitch I must say"Bakura said.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A BITCH"Atem yelled in anger.

But bakura got off his hosre then step over to the egde of the cilff then jump off.

"SO LONG"Bakura yelled.

Atem was not only angry at bakura but at himself.

He went back to the palace he ask the servents to put luna in her stall and went to his room shock to see isis and seth.

"How's yugi"Atem ask.

"Well he was in bad shape it was hard to help him his wounds were greater then anything i've ever seen"Isis said then told her what yugi had to go through.

"And now thats why I have to say sorry I'm your protecter and I failed-"Atem was cut off whe n yugi cried into his shirt."It's okay"ATem whisperd.

After a secand yugi stop crying"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet"Yugi smiled just to see atem.

"It's fine anything you want"Atem ask.

Not wanting to sound rude"No i'm fine"Yugi lied then his stomach growled.

"Soup"Atem ask.

"Yes please."Yugi whisperd.

"Be right back"Atem said.

Yugi lied back down and turned over and look at his banage hand then remember what bakura did Yugi cried from trauma.

"Oh yu-"Atem was cut off when he heard sobs and went over to yugi hugging him"I'm sorry I wasn't there I'm so sorry"Atem sob a bit thankfully yugi didn't see"I'm sorry"

TBC

ME:WOW sounds like trauma hit.

ANGEL:Yeah poor thing he has gaping holes on his body.

ME:Yeah.

ANGEL:Please review and should we write more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:I never thought I fall in love with you.

Yugi kept on crying hoping to stop soon "I'm sorry Yugi i'm so sorry"Atem whisperd.

Yugi tried to stop but tears kept on flowing down his cheeks Yugi turned around to see atem hugging yugi hug back still crying.

"I'm sorry"Aten whisperd.

Yugi could only cry he just cried and cried hugging atem for comfort yugi was shaking from the sobs.

"Shh...shhh It's okay now Yugi shhh."Atem trying his best to clam the boy.

**OUTSIDE OF ATEM'S ROOM.**

Shada,Isis,Seth,Mana,and Manhada.

"Sounds likes he's going through trauma"SHada said.

"What's Trauma"Mana ask.

"It's when someone is horrorfied by something and is going through the emotion stage"Seth whiserpd.

"So is it like fighting your own demons"Mana ask.

"Something like that but trauma is just short for traumatized."Isis whisperd.

"In others words yes he is but God knows how long this battle might be Trauma could last for years it's a hard healing stage for the mind and body"Shada said.

'Poor Yugi he's going through such a hard time but...I KNOW YUGI AND HE WILL WIN THIS BATTLE'Mana thought.

**BACK WITH ATEM AND YUGI.**

Yugi calmed down and Atem was rubbing his back"Feeling better now"Atem ask.

"A-a little"Yugi whisperd.

"Okay do you need anything other then food"Atem stood up getting off the bed.

"I don't think so"Yugi whisperd.

"Okay then let me know ...Oh before I forget,Shada,Mana And seth and everyone I know your out there"Atem shouted.

Manhada open to see Yugi up and ATem looking a little tick off.

"My lord i'm sorry it was Mana'a idea she was wondering how Yugi was doing"Manhada bent down hopeing atem for him to say I forgive you.

"It's fine the only reason why i'm mad at you guys is because I was talking to yugi and I could hear you guys from out there."ATem said.

"Right i'm sorry"Manhada stood up and went over to atem and whisperd in his ear"We sent men out to find bakura's hiding spot we found it but we saw no bakura but we are sure yugi was there The men saw blood stains that look a day old considering yugi has been in the palace for a day we also found bakura's tools to tourtre Yugi I show you them after you give yugi's breakfest"Manhada whisperd.

"Okay thank you"Atem whisperd.

Manhada bow in respect and left.

"I'll be back okay"Atem smiled at could only blush.

"Yugi your face is turning red do you have a fever"Atem ask.

"Hmm.N-NO i'm fine"Yugi said.

But atem was worried so he went over to yugi bent down touching yugi's forhead with his forhead.

Yugi could only blush and Atem saw this'Wow Yugi looks so cute when he's red...GKA WHAT AM I THINKING IT'S NOT LIKE I LOVE HIM...Or do I'atem thought and stood up.

"Good you don't have a fever"Atem said.

"Thats gooD"Yugi said.

"I'll be back with your breakfest"Atem said then left.

'Atem's so nice and sweet and he was just an inch away from kissing me why am I thinking of atem's lips on my...I addmenit it I'm sick Lovesick I never thought I fall in love with Atem'Yugi thought.

**IN THE HALLS.**

Atem was going to the kitchin to get yugi soup then thought'Yugi's so sweet and I was just an inch away froming kissing him why am I thinking of yugi's lips on my...I addmenit it I'm sick lovesick I never thought I fall in love with Yugi'

**BACK WITH YUGI.**

Yugi was waiting for atem then saw the door open to see atem holding a bowl of soup.

"Here its hot but it's better then nothing right"Atem joked.

Yugi giggle.

'Yugi's giggles are so nice to hear from a beatifull person like him'Atem thought.

after a while yugi finshed his soup and atem left for a meeting with Manhada to see the tools and to talk about something he had not yet kown.

Atem got to the meeting room with a table holding a clothe with bloody tools.

"I'm here and I'm guessing this is what bakura used to hurt yugi."ATem ask.

"Yes,from dangers to nails nails to cuts cuts to whips whips to burn marks."Manhada whisperd.

"We shall-"Isis was cut off when she saw atem tick off she felt sorry for yugi and atem then had a idea"My pharaoh how about instead of the meeting how about you stay with yugi until he's fully healed Seth will take over for you"Isis smiled.

Atem smiled just to be with yugi"Sure thank you"ATem left and went to his room and saw yugi still on the bed looking out the window feeling the warmth of the sun then stop when he saw atem.

"ATem I thought you were busy"Yugi ask.

"I was but Isis said I can stay with you"ATem blushed.

"Awesome this gives us time to catch up on things"Yugi smiled.

"Yeah so whats everyone like these days"Atem ask.

"Oh where do begin"Yugi blushed as the 2 talk all day keeping one other busy telling jokes and stories then night came.

"Joey really tried to scare Ai"Atem said.

"Yeah"Yugi smiled.

"Does joey know she's the hell girl and she seen things worst"atem ask.

"I think he forgot"Yugi yawned.

"Tired"Atem ask.

"Yeah"Yugi whisper.

"Okay then i'll be back."Atem went to his closet and took off his cape and jewels and shoes and shirt Yugi blushed from seeing a shirtless atem and atem went to the bed and lied down and pull up the covers.

"I thought this was the guest room"Yugi was now confused.

" your in my room"Atem whisperd.

"Oh well this is akward"Yugi yawned.

"I guess it is. good night yugi"Atem said.

"Good night ATem"Yugi yawned then both went to sleep in a flash.

TBC.

ME:Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

ANGEL:Well review see all you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Still healing from scars.

Atem flutterd his eyes open'Still so sleepy...Wait a sec...What am I holding.'Atem thought then looked down and saw A blushing yugi still wide awake wraped around Atem's arms Atem blushed his eyes shot open And let go qickly.

"Sorry-sorry Yugi I was...um...well"Atem trying to think on what to say.

Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh and giggled.

"What's so funny"Atem ask.

"Ha..ha...I was having nightmare but once you hold me with your arms I felt safe"Yugi giggled.

Atem was worried after the word nightmare."What were you dreaming about"Atem ask.

Yugi stop giggling and look sad and horrifed.

"It was about Bakura wasn't it"Atem whisperd while touching Yugi's cheek.

"Yeah"Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi please tell me what Bakura did to you"Atem ask.

Yugi heard those words was and shaking so bad it almost seem like he was broken machine ready to explode**(A/N I SAW THAT WAY TO MUNCH ON TV THAT I KNIDA WANNA SEE A MACHINE SHAKE THEN EXPLODE IT ALSO'S REMINDS ME OF THE HARLEM SHAKE XD)**

"i...I...I can't it's too painfull to remember"Yugi sob.

"Yugi please this won't get any better if you don't tell me"Atem whisperd"It might make you feel better"Atem said.

Yugi look up at Atem with tears all he could was nod"Please Tell me if It makes you feel better when I hug you then It should help if you talk to me and me alone"Atem whisper.

Yugi could only nod and took a deep breath and Atem wipe Yugi's tears away.

"He..He frist stab my plams then nailed my wrists and uppers arms not long after that he tried to make me eat a tonghe and I threwed up when it got in my mouth then made a large cut from chest to stomache then whip...he whip and burned me ...OH ra Atem it hurt so much It was hard to even stay alive I just wanted to DIE just to stop my pain."Yugi sob.

Atem pulled him close to his chest Yugi could hear no heartbeat but it didn't matter he hug atem back and cried.

"Shhhhh Yugi it's okay now i'm right here"Atem whisperd.

After a while they heard a sudden roar and a bright flash of light coming from the window The 2 look alikes look out the window to it raining down hard and the clunds were gray and the thunder and lightning were not helping.

'Hmm I wonder if she's outside'Atem thought.

"Yugi i'll be back do you want breakfest"Atem ask.

"yes please"Yugi whisperd.

"Okay then,Be right back"Atem left.

Yugi lied on the bed Atem told not to get out of the bed untill he was fully recoverd but thats going to take awhile considering yugi had holes on his body Yugi heard what sounded like clanking at the class window he stood up gently and saw a blue loin cup dessperly trying to get in.

"Hold on"Yugi got out of the bed then"AH"Yugi whimperd from the pain.

"That was not smart"Yugi whisperd.

Yugi had a idea that he would crawl so he did he was in a lot of pain but he finally reached the window and opened it some rain got on yugi but yugi didn't mind and loin cup ran to the door that still look open.

Yugi closed the window and tried to crawl back to the bed but to munch pain was running through his body. He did make it to the bed but was still on the floor then fanited from the pain.

**IN THE HALL.**

The loin cup kept on running until the cup saw atem with a plate with fruit.

Atem saw the cup and said."I was wondering where you were"Atem whisperd.

Then the cup bit his leg atem not minding the pain but the cup kept on biting his leg soon atem relised that the cup was trying to say something"What is it"Atem ask.

The cup ran back to atem's room atem followed he went in his room to see yugi passed out on the floor.

**5 MINTUES LATER.**

Yugi woke up to see Atem with Worried and anger in his eyes Yugi also saw that he was back on the bed.

"Hi"Yugi whisperd.

"Yugi why did you get out of bed"Atem ask.

"I saw a loin cup outside and let it in and I guess I passed out."Yugi whisperd.

"So i'm guessing you Kippa a thank you for telling me you were passed giggle.

"Who's Kippa"Yugi ask.

Just then the loin cup jump on the bed with happiness in the animals eyes.

"Yugi meet Kippa she was my pet when I was little until she died of heart flauire."Atem said.

Yugi looked at Kippa and Kippa went over to lick his hand.

"Hi there Kippa"Yugi smiled.

"YUGI"A lound voice could be heard shocking Kippa,Atem and Yugi the door open to see A worried Mana.

"Mana"Yugi whisperd.

"Thank Ra yugi I heard you passed out and I was so worried."Mana sob.

"I'm sorry Mana"Yugi whisperd he remember how he met Mana when Yugi and his friends went to egpty to help Atem get his mommerys back and met Mana someone who could see them.

"Mana I forgot you met Yugi when Yugi and me and the others went back in time"Atem said.

"Yeah and I still remember it"Mana giggle.

"MOEW"Kippa lept to the plate with fruits tat was on the floor and use her fangs to grap a pear surpriseing for her weight and the pears weghit she could left it up with her mouth.

Yugi,Atem and Mana were confused then Kippa lept onto the bed then lowerd her head and let go of the pear lefting ip her head nodding.

"You want me to eat this"Yugi ask.

Kippa nodded.

"Thank you"Yugi peted Kippa and ate the pear.

**2 HOURS LATER.**

Atem had to get something so he left for a few mintues and Yugi just waited.

Atem came back with a basket with bandages and a bowl of water with a towel inside the water.

"Isis said I have to change your bandages."Atem said yugi look at his bandages that were already on him sense he frist started satying in the palace they were coverd in blood the blood was dried up but still.

"Okay"Yugi whisperd.

The sun was shining giving Atem a better look at yugi wounds this also means it would be the frist time seeing yugi's wounds.

Atem took off the bandages from the plam to wrist frist seeing Yugi's wounds Atem saw the gaping holes having a hard time healing Atem frist got the towel and twisted the towel so the right amout of was on the towel he cleaned Yugi's plam yugi whimperd from pain.

"Ah"Yugi whimperd.

"Sorry it's gonna hurt for a while."Atem said softly.

After cleaning his wound on his plam and wrist he put on the new look down stairing at the wound as atem was almost done with his wounds.

Atem was done Yugi began to cry and hug Atem. Crying.

"I'm sorry to keep crying"Yugi sob.

"It's okay my little one"Atem whisperd.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Atem and Yugi were sleeping Atem having peacefull dreams while yugi was restless.

**YUGI'S DREAM.**

Yugi could only feel pain on his entire body.

"HAHAHAHA"A smrik was seen in the shadows and the smrik came closer to revile Bakura.

"B...ba...bakaura...pl...eas..e...sto...p"yugi sob.

"What's wrong you didn't really think the pharaoh would come and save you your too weak,worthless and stupid I would be surpirse if he even came here and did save you"Bakura whisperd.

"Ya...mi...ATEM HELP ME PLEASE"Yugi screamed.

"Yugi"A deep voice was heard and the voice became clear it was Atem.

"ATEM HELP ME"Yugi yelled.

Atem came closer but stop at his tracks and was next to Bakura.

"YUGI YOUR SO STUPID"Atem yelled.

Yugi was in shock.

"Can't you do things on your own you could have puch him buuuuuuuuuuut noooooooooooooo I have to come to your rescue"Atem said agrily.

"Atem"Yugi whisperd.

"NO YUGI i'm done helping you."Atem said then left.

"NO NO NO NO NO ATEM I'M SORRY PLEASE JUST HOLD"Yugi scream.

"Sorry Yugi but .YOU."Bakura rised his hand with the whip and then...

"YUGI WAKE UP"A whisperd could be heard then yugi woke up.

**END OF DREAM.**

"Thank Ra your awake you kept screaming my name and you were crying"Atem whisperd.

Yugi only staired at the pharaoh Yugi cried"I'm...I'm s...o Sorry atem"Yugi sob.

"Sorry?Sorry for what"Atem ask.

"In my dream Bakura was hurting me and then I saw you and you said you hated me because I'm always asking you for help i'm sorry"Yugi sob.

Atem look at the young one"No Yugi I care about you I would never leave you"Atem said.

"Then why did you leave for the afterlife"Yugi ask.

"It was the gods way I had no idea that Bakura might have had a back up plan incase his distroy the world plan failed"Atem whisperd.

Yugi was still crying"It's okay Yugi I promise nothing will happen to you again"Atem whisperd Calming yugi down with sweet things atem said soon yugi fell asleep.

"Good night my love"Atem whisperd and hug yugi so yugi would no longer have nightmares"MOEW"Atem heard a sound and saw Kippa on yugi's belly sleeping.**(A/N MY CATS WOULD ALWAYS DO THAT XD)**

"Good night Kippa"Atem whisperd.

Soon Atem fell asleep.

TBC

ME:LOTS of fluff.

ANGEL:I'm guessing you like it.

ME:Yep.

ANGEL:Why am I not surpirse.

ME:Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Happy Birthday.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully and Atem was awake it was sunrise and Kippa was still sleeping.

"I'll be back Yugi"Atem whisperd and got out of bed to get dress and leave.

"MYA"Kippa woke up.

**(A/N :KIPPA'S THOUGHT:)**

:I wonder where Atem is going:Kippa thought and went over to yugi and lick his face this cause yugi to wake up."Oh...Good moring Kippa"Yugi whisperd.

"MOEW"Kippa moewed and yugi saw atem was not in bed.

"Where's Atem"Yugi ask.

:I think to get breakfest:Kippa thought.

"Good moring"Atem said as he returned to the room.

"I was wondering where you were"Yugi said.

Atem was hiding something behide his back and yugi was wondering what it was."What are you hiding"Yugi ask.

:Smells like cake:Kippa thought.

"Yugi what day is it"Atem ask.

"HUH...It's june 4th"Yugi answeard.

"Do you know what that means"Atem ask.

"UM...Today...is...*GASP*MY BIRTHDAY"Yugi cheerd.

"Happy birthday yugi"Atem said and showed yugi a choaclte cake that said happy birthday Yugi.

"I can't belive I forgot my own birthday"Yugi rubbing his head.

"Sorry for no candles"Atem said seeing there were no candles.

"It's okay as long as I have you here My birthday is just fine"Yugi smiled.

Atem blushed and hug yugi"We might as well sing happy birthday"Atem cheerd and started singing.

**ON EARTH.**

Tea was taking something out of the oven of what it look like a sqare shape food.

"Almost done"Tea whisperd then put down the food and closed the oven.

"Thank you Tea even though yugi's not here your still willing to make him a cake"Grandpa said.

"Thanks"Tea smiled.

Ai,joey and everyone came inside the house.

"How's the search"Grandpa ask.

"Not a trace of Yugi or Bakura"Tristin frowned.

Tea and grandpa frowed.

"Lets hope he's okay"Joey whisperd.

"He is I know he is"Ai said while piyying a hand on joey's shoulder.

"Thanks Ai"Joey smiled.

"Of cousre"Ai cheerd.

"Is that a cake"Duke ask.

"Yeah it's for yugi"Tea smiled.

"Thats so sweet of you tea"Ryo said.

"Thanks...Ai sense your here can you help put on the frosting"Tea ask.

"Why not let the guys help"Ai ask.

"Cause I know in the end they'll just eat the cake before I even put on the frosting"Tea groned.

"Hmmm...Your right...Alright I'll help"Ai said.

"Thanks"Tea said.

**IN HEAVEN.**

Yugi finshed his cake with crums on his face.

"You got cake all over your face"Atem giggled.

"I do...Whoops"Yugi said while touching his face.

"Here"Atem lick yugi's cheek and both blushed even Kippa.:Cute:Kippa thought.

Atem lick yugi's cheeks untill they were clean.

"There you go"Atem smiled.

Yugi could only blush of what Atem did"THanks"Yugi blushed.

"You still got some on your lips."Atem said.

Yugi saw this and lick his lips clean and atem blushed.

"Did the cake taste good"Atem ask.

"It was great"Yugi smiled.

"Thats good sorry for not getting you a present"Atem whisperd.

"It's okay as long as I have you here its okay"Yugi smiled.

"Thats good"Atem said.

"Plus my wish did came true"Yugi smiled.

"What wish we didn't have candles"Atem ask.

"I tell you later"Yugi said.

"Okay"atem said.

'My wish was to see you atem'Yugi thought.

:HAPPY BIRTHDAY:Kippa thought.

"Happy birthday"Atem smiled.

"Thank you Atem"Yugi blushed.

TBC

ME:Okay I know it's not june at the momment but still it's summer in this fic and sense it's june in the fic I thought I might as well.

AKI:I agree.

DARK:Yeah okay.

ANGEL:MAkes sense...sorta.

ME:So I guess the chapter ends here.

AKI:Well then we'll see you guys next time.

DARK:What Aki said.

ANGEL:Bye.

ME:See all of you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Healed and fun.

Yugi lied in bed getting very bored Atem was reading had lied in the bed for 2 weeks his back was getting sore from lying down so much and he swear that he couldn't feel his legs from lying down for so long.

Yugi got very annyoed from lying down and wanted to walk it seem like a beatiful day out side and he couldn't take it anymore he got up from the bed standing not feeling any pain in his body yugi could even walk normal insteade of crawling.

**OUTSIDE.**

Atem was reading under a tree reading a book called Othello**(A/N OTHELLO IS A VERY GOOD BOOK I RECOMED IT TO ANY ONE WHO LIKES A LITTLE BIT OF DARKNESS IN THERE BOOKS)**

Atem heard someone walking "Atem"Atem turned around to see yugi"Yugi what are you doing out of bed you need rest"Atem shouted.

"I don't feel like i'm in pain and plus I can't stand being in bed anymore I need to walk around a bit"Yugi said.

'Wow I guess it did work'Atem thought.

"Yugi sit down next to me"Atem ask yugi did so and strighen his back "If you don't mind me asking what are you reading"Yugi ask.

"Othello It's really good you wanna read something I got 4 more books"Atem showed yugi the books and yugi said he was fine just sitting next to atem.

After a while it got cloudy and it rained "looks like to get back inside."Atem said.

Atem grab the books and put them in a rag so they wouldne't get wet.

"Hey atem can I ask you something"Yugi ask.

"Of course what is it"Atem ask.

"Why is it raining like crazy it's suppose to be summer it dosen't rain much in summer so why"Yugi ask.

"Oh you mean the weather well just like earth the gods of heaven suggested that we have weather to be honest I don't why sometimes it's snows in summer it's very hot in fall it's strage"ATem answeard.

"And I thought weather storms were werid."Yugi said the 2 got wet.

"Here"Atem grab yugi and put yugi next to his chest making yugi blush as well putting atem's over him to not get wet.

The two got inside and went back to the bedroom.

"Yugi I need to check something do you mind if I take off your banages"Atem ask.

"Sure"Yugi said showing atem his bandge right hand.

Atem took off the bandages and saw..."Wow it really work"Atem shouted yugi didn't want to look at frist but open his eyes and saw his expacting a gaping instaed no wound at all not even a scar on his hand"WHAT THE...how...I had a hole in my hand"Yugi shouted while atem took off more banages and yugi saw no wounds not even a scar like nothing was there in the frist place no sigh of bakura's torment.

Yugi saw his shoulder seeing where diabound bit him nothing not even a teeth mark yugi was in deep shock.

"How I had gaping holes on my body."Yugi ask.

"Remember the water I use when I was cleaning your wounds"Atem ask yugi just nodded.

"I use holy water mix in with some herbs I heard rumors that mixing holy water with herbs is suppose to help the body heal much faster and won't leave a screach."Atem smiled.

Yugi smiled so big he hug atem "Thank you"Yugi cried and atem hug back.

"Your welcome"Atem whisperd.

"Hey I'll be back i'm gonna tell everyone that you have recoverd okay"ATem smiled.

"Sure but I think um...never mind"Yugi studrred.

"Okay I'll be back."Atem left the room.

'Whew that was close I feel a little embarest if I told him that I need to take a bath I mean I smell'Yugi thought then saw the rain has stop Yugi went out of the room to find the bath tub then bump into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry"Yugi said.

"No need to Yugi"Yugi look up to see manhada.

"I'm Manhada Any friend of the pharaoh is a friend of mine"Manhada bowed.

"Thank you hey I was wondering where is the bath room I need to take a bath"Yugi whisperd and blush of embaressemt and manhada ask yugi to follow him.

Yugi did so and manhada told him they were in the bathroom and manhada left yugi open the door to see atem in the completey naked making yugi see everything.

**(A/N YUGI:OMG WHY. ME:IT'S CALLED FANSERVICE GET OVER IT)**

"yU-yUGI"Atem studderd.

"I'M SORRY I'LL LEAVE"Yugi shouted.

"NO YOU CAN STAY"Atem shouted'Un oh what did I jst say'Atem thoughth.

Atem banged his head on the wall.

"Atem are you okay"Yugi ask.

"Yeah"Atem said while blood was dripping down his head but atem qickly wipe the blood away as if nothing was there.

Okay then"Yugi got naked and atem blush and so did yugi yugi got in the bath Yugi relaxed once the bath and tried not to blush.

"So how's the water"Atem ask.

"It's nice"Yugi answerd.

"Hey Atem I need to tell you something"Yugi said.

"What is it"Atem ask.

"Well I was...I...I've been traumatimzed not from Bakura but it seems like when something good happens it turns bad"Yugi said.

"Like what"Atem ask.

"When I was 5 I lost my paranets Then I met you a few years later but you left On the day Bakura kiddnap me It was the last day of school and I ended up getting traumatimezed"yugi cried.

"Oh yugi I wish I knew nut I didn't I'm sorry"atem said.

"It's okay"Yugi said.

"But yo be honest your very lucky"Atem said.

"Huh"

"NEVERmind"

"oH"Yugi saw saddness in atem's eyes then had idea.

"Oh atem"Yugi wisperd.

"Yes"Atem ask.

*SPLASH*Atem got water everyone on him yugi laghed "Oh so you wanna play"Atem ask.

*SPLASH*

The two kept on splashing into eacthother to the ponity atem got out of the water to find something like a buckit and yugi followed and yugi slip and fell on his face.

"OH NO YUGI"Atem pick up yugi seeing yugi was face down yugi open his eyes and saw atem member and blushed and look away.

"Are you okay" Atem ask.

"Yeah"Yugi got a nosebleed and atem saw this"Oh no your bleeding here"Atem came closer to yugi and lick the blood and yugi crawl back qick from what atem did.

**LATER**

"Well that was fun"Atem said.

"Yeah"Yugi smiled the 2 had towels to there hips and saw new clothes on the bed yugi saw that he was going to where something differnat.

"Oh yugi your clothes were a bit too bloosy so here use these."Atem gave yugi a white dress some white shoes and some golden jewels.

"Thank you."Yugi blushed.

Yugi put on the dress and the shoes and put on a golden choker for his neck and some golden arm bands for his uper arms and some for his wrsit and ankles.

"I'm done"Yugi whisperd.

"You look great"Atem already had his clothes on and had to talk to Isis.

"Here a pretty view of heaven from here"Atem led yugi to the balcony where yugi could see heaven.

"I'll be back"Atem whisperd.

"Okay"Yugi smiled and atem left yugi look at hevaen'Why did atem said I was lucky'Yugi thought.

**IN THE VILLAGE.**

A girl with with very long hair looking like a princess she had peach like hair and her eyes were purple.

"Well time to see Atem I haven't seen him in a mouth I can't wait once I get to Atem i'm gonna give him a big kiss"The women said.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Atem's childhood.

Yugi look at the village seeing it's beauty considering he is in heaven.

'Atem he's so nice I want him to myself even though that sounds selfish I love him I can't my hold my feelings forever but-but it won't matter because I know i'll return to earth soon so it won't matter at that ponit please god let me find a way to tell him that I love him before it's to late.'

**INSIDE.**

'Yugi he's so nice I want him to myself even though that sounds selfish i love him i can't hold my feelings forever but-but it won't matter because I know he'll return to earth soon so ot won't matter at that ponit please god let me find a way to tell that I love him before it's to late.'Atem thought.

Atem went to the meeting room and saw everybody there was the high court and the 7 seven milluim holders.

Atem sat down and said"So what about this war?"Atem ask.

"Well right after you chase bakura one of bakura's hitchmen gave me a letter that said were going to begin a war my guess is that bakura wants revage he already prove that when he almost killed yugi"shada stated.

"So now what"Seth ask.

"We fight"Atem answeared.

**AT THE BALCONY.**

Yugi still look at heaven then thought he heard something he turned around and saw a girl with peach like hair and with tan skin with blue eyes**(A/N YEAH I KNOW THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID HER EYES WERE PURPLE BUT I WANTED TO CHANGE THEM BLUE)**Running up to yugi.

"ATEM"The girl yelled.

'What the-'Yugi thoughts were cut off when the girl hug him causeing yugi to fall.

"Oh atem sweetie I misss you so much while I was away"The gril cheered.

"Atem sweetie"Yugi was confused then thought'Wait a pretty ,she thinks i'm Atem and she's giving me a hug this...this means this is atem's girlfriend it's to late'Yugi thought and wanted to cry.

"Sweetheart what's wrong are you-"The women was cut off when Atem came in"Hey yugi I was-"Atem was cut off this made the women stood up with yugi in her arms.

The women was confused "Wait a sec 2 atem's"The women whisperd.

"M-Mother"Atem said in shock.

The women's confused face turn to a bright smile she let go of yugi and ran up to atem"ATEM"The women hug atem.

"M-mom I thought you were away with dad"Atem whisperd.

"I was until I got news something happen at the party so I told your father I was making sure things were okay"Atem's mom smiled.

'Wait she's atem's mom oh that would mean she's the queen of egpty'Yugi fell as if he was dissresping her so he bowed.

"Please to meet you"Yugi bowed then look up.

"So you not atem wow I can't belive I didn't fingre out untill now...hey wait your yugi"Atem's mother said.

"Yeah"Yugi said.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU"atem's mother yelled.

"Please to meet you uh...um..."Yugi had no idea what to say.

"Oh don't call me anything rolay like just call me Kawlana it's my real name"Kawlana ask.

'Kawlana why does that name sound so familer...wait'Yugi thought of bakura and what he did but yugi did remember something that bakura said about Kawlana.

"Hey you okay"Kawlana ask.

"Yugi did you thought of bakura and what he did"Atem ask yugi atem hug him for comfert.

"Hey I don't have all the details what happen"Kawlana ask.

Atem told his mother everything.

"Oh my gosh thats horrible bakura did all that to yugi"Kawlana was shock yugi coverd his ears because of bakura he was traumatized yugi agreed that atem can tell Kawlana what happen to yugi.

"Yes I wish he didn't"Atem frowned and hold yugi.

'I should have never said my name'Kawlana thought.

"My king everyone wants you in the meeting room"A graud ask and atem agree to be there.

"Hey i'll watch yugi and you go to your meeting"Kawlana whisperd.

"Are you sre"Atem ask.

"Of cousre now go go go shew shew go to the meeting"Kawlana push atem to the door and he left.

Yugi look to see he was all alone with Kawlana"I'm sorry about that it's just tha-"Yugi was cut off from a hug that Kawlana gave him.

"It's okay it's must be hard for you I understand here sit."Kawlana ask yugi to sit so he did and so did Kawlana.

A servet came and kawlana ask"Can you give us some tea"Kawlana ask and the servent left coming back with tea putting it down on the talble he left.

"So if you don't mind why is your name Kawlana"Yugi ask.

"I knew you say that okay then I guess it's story time."Kawlana said.

**FLASHBACK.**

Kawlana has just been born she was rised in Kawlana she would become a theft like bakura because Kawlana birth place was also bakura's birth place.

"I don't want to become a theft I would only bring harm"Kawlana whisperd she was a couldn't even hurt a fly even if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry mom,dad"Kawlana left Kawlana and went to a strage place that was a city in eypty.

Kawlana bump into someone"Oh my gosh i'm sorry"Kawlana said.

"It's okay"A boy said.

Kawlana saw the boy he had gray hair and look very cute"Ih i'm Kawlana"Kawlana whisped.

"Your named after a evil place"The boy ask.

"Yeah well...I'm like a pricess there so they name me that"Kawlana frowen.

"But I didn't want to hurt anyone so I left"kawlana said.

The boy look at her then smiled"I'm Aknamkanon"the boy said.

"Wanna play"KAwlana ask.

"Sure"Aknamkanon answeard.

After a while Kawlana said she dosen't have a home anymore so Aknamkanon had a idea.

"I'm the price of egpty maybe you can stay at the palace."Aknamkaono ask.

At frist KAwlana refused but said yes after Aknamkaono beg.

Aknamkaono ask his father and his dad agree.

Years later Kawlana fell in love with Aknamkaono and they were going to be married soon.

"And do you Kawlana take now king Aknamkaono as your husbend"A presit ask.

"Of cousre"KAwlana smiled.

"And do you Now king Aknamkaono take To soon be your queen KAwlana as your wife."The priset ask.

"I do"Aknamkaono blueshed.

"Then you may kiss the bride."The presit smiled and so KAwlana and Aknamkaono kissed.

A few months passed and Kawlana was in bed singing."_And thats why your never alone"_Kawlana sang.

"Did you like that song"Kawlana rub her belly and Aknamkaono came in the room and saw his wife.

"How's the baby"Aknamkaono ask.

"Healthy how was the meeting"KAwlana ask.

"It was okay I can't wait to see our new daughter or son which ever I just can't wait"Aknamkaono rub Kawlana's belly.

"Me to."Kawlana smiled.

A few months passed and Kawlana was at her 9th month of her preangetnce.

"I wonder how's-"Kawlana was cut off when she was in deep pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HELP I'M IN LABOR"Kawlana yelled.

A few hours passed and Soon A baby boy was born.

"Her you go my queen your son"A nurse gave her son.

"Hey there"Aknamkaono said.

"What are we going to name him"Kawlana ask.

"You chose"Aknamknono ask.

"Okay..hmm...I always did like the name Atem"Kawlana whisperd.

"Atem it shall be then"Aknamknon said and oder servants to spred the news all over egpty that there son was born.

A few days passed And Atem was so cute.

"Are you hungry"Kawlana ask.

"Goo-gaa"Atem was just a baby so he did not speek much.

"I'm taking that as a yes"KAwlana smiled.

Kawlana felt unease she look around and saw peaple in black robes she knew they were from Kawlana.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"Kawlana took atem and ran.

The men in black robes were everywhere.

"oH NO"Kawlana whisperd.

Kawlana try to run but something or someone stab her heart thankfully not hurting atem and Aknamknon came in the room and pick up atem while holding his wife's hand.

"No no no Please don't go"Aknamkono BEG WHILE CRYING with atem.

"It's...okay ...I'll be...hap...py a..s. long as ...You and our...son live on goodbye."Kawlana closed her eyes and died.

**FLASHBACK OVER.**

"After they got rid of the men in black robes Atem grew up I only had a few days with him but his here now so i'm happy...Hey are you crying."Kawlana ask.

Yugi cried'That's why atem said I was lucky I had my mom for 5 years while he only had his mom for a few days'Yugi thought.

Atem came into the room and saw yugi cry and yugi ran up to him and hug him"I'm sorry for you and your mom"Yugi sob.

"Yugi"Atem whisperd.

Kawlana stood up and whisperd something in atem's ear"He's a keeper make sure you tell him you love him"KAwlana left to talk to someone.

**AN HOUR LATER.**

Yugi walk around and saw Manhada"Hello manhada"Yugi smiled.

"Yugi we need to talk"Manhada said.

"What is it"Yugi ask.

"Well ...how do I put it...You can't sleep in atem's room anymore becasue he has meetings about the war and what we need to do so I set you up with a guest room is that okay."Manhada ask.

"Yep"Yugi lied he really need atem becasue of the nightmares.

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Kawlana wanted to stay with yugi because of the nightmares.

Yugi had a nightmare.

**YUGI'S DREAM.**

Yugi walk up into a room seeing atem crying in front of a golden coffin.

"I'm sorry I could not help you"Atem cried and yugi went up to the coffin and saw himself being wrap in bandages.

"What happen to-"Yugi was cut off when he was stab in the heart he turned around saw bakura"hahaha"Bakura chuckle.

**END OF DREAM.**

Kawlana woke yugi up.

"Are you okay"KAwlana ask.

"Ye-yeah just a bad dream"Yugi pant.

"Okay well go back to sleep it's late"KAwlana ask and she went to sleep and so did yugi.

**YUGI'S DREAM.**

Yugi was being pulled down from something sticky and bakura was steping on yugi's fingres.

"WHERE'S YOUR PHARAOH NOW"Bakura scream and yugi fell into the sticky thing and was being coverd in it.

"HELP HELP ME SOMEONE"Yugi scream.

**END OF DREAM.**

Once again kawlana woke him up.

"I-i can't I need atem"Yugi sob.

"And I THINK i know why"KAwlana whisperd.

"He was the frist person you needed and he was there when your going through this"Kawlana said.

"Go to atem he may be sleeping but go you need him go"Kawlana said and yugi did so and ran to atem's room seeing atem awaka.

"Atem"Yugi whisperd .

"Yugi what are you doing here"aTEM ask.

"Because-because I keep getting nightmares and I want them to stop please let me sleep here I can't sleep without"Yugi hug atem and atem agreed and they slept togather and yugi had no nightmare insteade the dream was all about atem.

TBC


End file.
